matijevic2kikisfandomcom-20200213-history
Kristijan's relationships
These are all of Kristijan's featured relationships in many fanfics. All of Kristijan's known interests will be listed in here. 'Current relationships' Kate Kate was one of Kristijan's earliest love interests. He became interested in her after Maša had left the school. He usually keeps it secret but sometimes it shows.He keeps thinking about her and when sleeping,he has his head in the clouds just dreaming about Kate.It wasn't long when she actually started liking him back.At the beginnings they had a rocky relationship with more downs than ups,but over time when he re-crushed on Kate it was all fixed.They once have been watching the sunset on the shore in Pocket Kingdom.Even though she's Kristijan's lesser love interest today, Kristijan still is interested in her. She became Kristijan's lesser love interest when she fell in love with Liam X. After her conflict against Sally, she jets to the top of Kristijan's love interest alumni and has become equal to Sally due to the idea that they agreed to share Kristijan 50-50. Nicole the Holo-Lynx After Nicole joined the Fighters, Kristijan accidentally installed a program which allowed her to experience all possible emotions. She started crushing on Kristijan and they shared a kiss together. At the end of sixth grade, Kristijan started crushing on Nicole and they shared a few kisses. They became a couple. She is also quite helpful to Kristijan since she can help repair or reinforce Voyager's systems. Nicole is one of Kristijan's only current two girlfriends, the other being Kate. It's quite possible that Nicole might become Kristijan's only girlfriend in the future. Also, Dark Kristijan has concentrated on getting Nicole for his own purposes. He did a few times, but you know how that turned out (Kristijan saved Nicole). Like the other Fighters, Nicole has her own quarters, despite her being a holographic presence. 'Former relationships' Shirley the Loon In some fanfics, she's Kristijan's pet. But in other fanfics, she's Kristijan's love interest. They've known to be in some love moments as a perfect couple. Even though she's Kristijan's love interest, she still sees something in her former love interest, Plucky Duck. But still she often retains her love for Kristijan. She is no longer Kristijan's girlfriend, because they peacefully broke up at the beginning of sixth grade. Sally Acorn Sally Acorn is Kristijan's current and most common love interest. After Kate started to go more for Liam X's side, Kristijan had to find another one. When Sally came to the school, it sparked; Sally was the one for Kristijan. Sally also liked him. After a while she became more connected to him, his friends and Voyager. After the Friendship Heart of the Universe was created, it became the protector of Voyager, Kristijan and his followers and Sally. He, eventually, used the Friendship Heart of the Universe to give Sally the ability of warp speed. She is no longer Kristijan's girlfriend, because of Kate and Nicole. Penny Fitzgerald When Penny was transferred to this school, Kristijan gained a little crush on her. Over time that crush had grown so much, she became his love interest and an official fighter. The first time they met is when Kristijan visited Elmore, and while not looking, accidentally bumped into her. Because of Penny's antler charge on Reščić, she became the de-facto leader. They shared two kisses on the lips, and now it's not sure who Kristijan loves more; Kate or Penny. She is no longer Kristijan's girlfriend, because of Kate and Nicole. Twilight Sparkle Kristijan and Twilight really love each other. They have kissed three times. Their friendly feelings transformed into romantic feelings when Twilight became the fighting force's de-facto leader in 6th grade recently. However, when Flash comes to Zagreb, an intensive love rivalry between Kristijan and Flash is ignited. Twilight hates it when that happens. However, there is one thing that differs Kristijan from Flash in Twilight's relationships; Kristijan and Twilight have kissed, and Flash and Twilight hadn't. She is no longer Kristijan's girlfriend, because of Kate and Nicole. Sunset Shimmer When she got to Earth, she enrolled in Kristijan's school. Like Twilight, she first started out as Kristijan's friend, but soon both have developed crushes on each other. After they have both learned that, Kristijan had invited her to join the Freedom Fighters, and after she accepted, she became a bureaucrat. It has been a few times that she blushed around him and they shared a kiss. She is his current crush and possible future girlfriend. They aren't currently an official couple, but they might possibly be soon. One fatal flaw is that Flash got furious when he found out that Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer (both) are under Kristijan's wing. He and Sunset contrasted, and he took the path to the dark side and joined Dark Kristijan's Terror Force, doing anything possible to crush Kristijan and bring Sunset and Twilight back. She is no longer Kristijan's interest, because of Kate and Nicole. Toy Bonnie She came from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and she caught the heart of Kristijan. She also caught the heart of her counterpart, Bonnie, which locked Kristijan and Bonnie in a love rivalry. Bonnie didn't join the Terror Force, but he created his own fleet to take back Toy Bonnie by force. She is no longer Kristijan's girlfriend, because of Kate and Nicole. 'Potential and unconfirmed interests' Nicole the Lynx Since the organic Nicole was created from holographic Nicole, every bit of memory remained, from knowledge to feelings for others. That's how organic Nicole got her crush on Kristijan. She understands that she can't be with Kristijan because he and holo-Nicole are a couple, and she respects that. It's unknown if Kristijan has feelings for organic Nicole, because she was made from holo-Nicole, including her looks. Category:Article list Category:Relationships